stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Wars: An Interactive Adventure
Water Wars is an interactive adventure, created by RMA Productions. While it has nothing to do with Stupid Mario Brothers, it was RMA Productions' first interactive adventure. The viewers must help Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller win the water fight against Matt Provencal and Julian Petruzzelli. A sequel titled Water Wars II was released in 2012. Synopsis Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller fill up their water guns and arm themselves with water balloons. While Alvarez thinks a nearby truck would be a good advantage point, Muller thinks the shed will as it is on higher ground. Truck Alvarez and Muller manage to make it to the truck. Suddenly, Julian Petruzzelli pops out and squirts them. FAIL! 'Shed' Alvarez and Muller make it to the shed and see that Petruzzelli is hiding inside the truck. Alvarez throws a water balloon at him, but it misses and hits the trucks side. Petruzzelli gets out, teases Alvarez at his bad aim, and runs away laughing. Muller tells Alvarez that they should go around the back and surprise him, but he says they should go after him. Go After Him Alvarez runs after Petruzzelli, with Muller following. Unfortunately, they run into Matt Provencal, who proceeds to squirt them. FAIL! 'Let Him Get Away' Muller says that Petruzzelli is too far to catch up and Alvarez reluctantly agrees. They go around the back to surprise him and find Provencal lying in wait for them. He declares that he can smell Alvarez close by and Muller asks him if he just farted, to which Alvarez admits that he did. Provencal declares his plan to soak Alvarez and Muller and later betray Petruzzelli, taking all the glory of victory for himself. However, the duo take this opportunity to come up and squirt him. As Provencal begins to cry, he complains that Alvarez and Muller were unfair; however, Alvarez declares that the rules are "there ain't no rules". Provencal then decides to go inside to check his Facebook, and Alvarez and Muller plan their next move. Alvarez says they should head for the green house, but Muller says that Petruzzelli will be expecting that and that they should head for the barn. Alvarez asks how this makes sense and Muller says he doesn't know, but he has been right so far. Barn Alvarez agrees that Muller has been right so far, so they should go to to the barn. However, as they head there, they fail to notice Petruzzelli on the roof of the house. He calls out to them and hits them with water balloons, making the duo cry. FAIL! 'Green House' Muller declares that you can't get lucky 3 times, so they decide to go to the green house. On their way there, Muller notices Petruzzelli on the roof of the house, confusing him and Alvarez on how he could've got there when he ran down to the green house. Muller concludes that Petruzzelli knows how to fly. As Petruzzelli tails back, the two decide to go around and and surprise him. However, when they get there, they do not see Petruzzelli. It is possible that he has already gotten off and gone around the house, or he could still be somewhere on the roof. Since there are two them and one of him, Muller wonders if he and Alvarez should split up. Stay Together Alvarez decides it would be safer to stay together and he and Muller go up to the roof. Unfortunately, Petruzzelli is there and he squirts them both. He then says, "Play with water and you're gonna get soaked!". FAIL! 'Split Up' Muller decides that it would be strategically correct for them to split up, so he checks the roof while Alvarez checks the other side of the house. On the roof, Petruzzelli comes out of his hiding spot and squirts Muller, who then decides to go inside and wait with Provencal. Realizing that he is on his own, Alvarez declares that he must be more cautious from here on out. After squirting water everywhere, he eventually runs out. He then hides and notices Petruzzelli, who calls out to him to him to come out and face him. Alvarez has one water balloon left, but it might not be enough for a stand off. He also has the choice to run over to a nearby hose and get Petruzzelli with that. Run To Hose Alvarez comes out of his hiding spot and races towards the hose, but Petruzzelli spots him and gives chase. He beats Alvarez to the hose and proceeds to soak him to the skin. FAIL! 'Face Julian' Realizing that Petruzzelli would beat him to the hose, Alvarez decides that he must face him Old-West style. He walks over to Petruzzelli, who is also out of water and has one water balloon left. He throws his water balloon first, but Alvarez dodges and hits Petruzzelli with his own. As he cries that he can't lose, Alvarez walks up and says that he just did. Defeated, Petruzzelli asks Alvarez what he is going to do now and he tells him that he thinks he is going to check his Facebook. YOU WIN! Bonus Videos Ice E in Space Coming soon! Pac Man PSA Coming soon! Production Notes Coming soon! Trivia * The Interactive Adventures were inspired from Chad, Matt and Rob, who are known for their interactive adventures on YouTube. Sequel A sequel titled Water Wars II was released to YouTube after Stupid Mario Brothers ended on June 5 2012. External links * Starting Video * Water Wars Playlist * Remastered Version Category:Interactive Adventures Category:Other Shows